Keisha
by Darklinkette
Summary: who is Keisha? why does sasuke and Kakashi know her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enter! Keisha Hatake, Kakashi Sensei's daughter?

_How many years has it been? Four? Five years since I last saw him? He hasn't changed a bit. Still hiding that eye of his._ The bright blue haired girl thought to herself as she watched Team 7 stand around after their "mission" of dog walking. No one knew that they were being watched by the girl, not even Kakashi Sensei himself. "it's been awhile, hasn't it Kakashi?" she hollered down, getting their attention. "who are you? Show yourself!" the blonde ninja hollered, looking around in the trees. "what a strange team you have there. Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." she said, jumping down in their path. The team stood waiting for her to attack. Instead, she removed her weapons, and tossed them to the side. "I'm not your enemy." she told them holding her hands up. The Team didn't relax, amusing the girl. "Keisha. It's been five years and you still look like your mother." Kakashi spoke, moving toward the girl. "you haven't changed a bit either, old man." she taunted him. "old? Is that anyway to speak to your father? I know I raised you better than that." Kakashi acted offended by her remark. "Father?" Team 7 gaped, looking at the girl and their Sensei. "yes. Father was quite the ladies man when he was younger. Knocked up a woman and I was born. When my mother died, he took me and raised me, giving me his name." the girl called Keisha told the stunned Team 7. "are you finally coming home? Or is this a visit?" Kakashi asked his daughter. "if you will allow it, I would like to come home. I've been foolish, running from this place. Abandoning you, the village, my child hood friend who doesn't remember me. I'm sorry for being an idiot." Keisha confessed, looking down on the ground. Her shoulders shook, and the ground below her was wet from the small drips of water falling from her. Kakashi, in the blink of an eye, grabbed the girl and hugged her to him. "you are always welcome home, Keisha."


	2. Garaa and the Chunin exams

Chapter 2

Garaa and the Chunin Exams

Naruto, I am getting really tired of saving you every time." Keisha told the blonde as they laid panting on the ground after Naruto and the dog he was walking had went into the mine field, where they could have died if Keisha hadn't saved the two. "i didn't ask for your help." Naruto told the girl, finally catching his breath. Keisha looked over at the blonde and smacked him over the head. "you should be more grateful for the person who saved your life." she told him, standing up to brush the dirt from her. After they finished their "missions" Kakashi gave them the rest of the day off. "Keisha. We need to talk." Sasuke told the girl, grabbing her arm. "I agree." she said, walking with the boy, leaving the pink haired girl and Naruto alone. "are you wanting to train, Sasuke?" she asked him, knowing that isn't what he wanted to talk about. "not right now. There's something I want to ask." they walked for awhile until they were in a street that had no people walking around. Sasuke stopped, turning around. She looked into his eyes, and smiled. He suddenly grabbed her, hugging her close. "Sasuke, you remembered." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "yes, when I got home, I went through some old pictures. Why didn't you tell me the truth?" he asked her, breaking their hug up. "I couldn't. If you didn't remember me, then I saw no point to tell you. I knew it would just confuse you, and possibly make you angry. I value your friendship, even if I had to lie to you and pretend this was our first meeting."

**FLASHBACK**

Daddy?" the small girl with blue haired tugged on her father's sleeve, getting his attention. "yes, Keisha?" Kakashi smiled down at his daughter as they walked in the village. "Does Mr. Uchiha have any kids?" the small 4 year old child innocently asked. "yes, and you will be starting school with the youngest, Uchiha Sasuke. That is why were are visiting. Mr Uchiha wants to talk to me, and introduce you to his sons." Keisha grinned, satisfied with that answer. When the two Hatake arrived at the Uchiha house, a man and woman stood waiting, with two boys beside them. "welcome Kakashi." the family bowed to Kakashi, which Kakashi and Keisha bowed in return. "Keisha, this is my two sons Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." the old man introduced his two sons to the girl. She bowed, "how nice to meet you both." she did what she was taught, earning a smile from both boys. Sasuke grabbed the girl's hand. "do you like fish? My dad has a pond in the back with fishes swimming around." Keisha smiled, nodding her head. They ran to the back with Itachi close behind to watch over them. As they played, Kakashi and the leader of the Uchiha was in a special meeting of their own, no one knew what the two fathers spoke about, but when Kakashi left the room, both men seemed a bit more happy and a bit drunk. Keisha saw her father get into a carriage with the Uchiha sign on it. Thinking nothing of it, she returned back to her new friends, watching as Itachi trained, showing them things they would learn in school. When night had fallen, Keisha began to wonder where her father was. When she questioned Itachi, he just shook his head, remaining quiet. Sasuke grabbed his friend's hand, and dragged her to his mother. "Mommy? Where's Keishie's Daddy?" the woman bent down to be eye leveled with her son and his friend. "sweetie, Keisha will be staying here for now on. Your father and hers thought it would be best if she stayed here." Keisha felt the tears in her eyes begin to fill up, but even at her age, she knew not to cry. She nodded, walking back outside, wiping the tears when she thought no one was looking. What she didn't know, was that Sasuke and Itachi had seen her action, and both boys wanted to reach out to her, but didn't. They knew that she wanted to be alone, so neither boys went to the girl.

**FLASHBACK END**

HELP!" they both heard the sound of a small child scream, causing both ninjas to run after the sound. Sasuke stopped Keisha, seeing the sight in front of him. He picked up a few rocks, and pointed upward. Keisha shook her head, mouthing that she would stay here. Sasuke nodded, going up the tree with nothing, but his feet. Keisha wasn't impressed, having spied on the boy when he and Naruto were training in the land of Mist. He threw a rock at the guy who was about to hit the small child with his hand. "you two are far from home." Sasuke said after getting the two's attention. They stared at each other, Kankuro saying that he was here for the Chunin Exams. _Oh shit! I forgot about those! That's when Itachi said Orochimaru would strike. How can I warn Sasuke without revealing that I trained with his brother?_ "Kankuro, your a disgrace to our village." a vaguely familiar voice broke through her thoughts. There, hanging from the tree, was a red haired boy with a gourd on his back. "your a disgrace to our village. I could kill you now." the red head said to the puppet ninja. Kankuro apologized, fearing his own brother. "Garaa!" Keisha hollered, appearing from her spot where she could get a better view of the sand ninja. "Keisha?" Kankuro, Temari, and Garaa all said at the same time in disbelief. "my god! It is you! I haven't seen u in 5 years!" Keisha laughed, waving at him. "Keisha! What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked the girl, gripping her shoulder. She turned to him, anger in her eyes. "i could ask you the same thing if I didn't know already. Harming a child? Kankuro, your horrible. Disgusting! A Bastard! She's just a harmless child from the Ninja Academy, and you treat her as if she's a pest!" Keisha spoke calmly, voice never rising.. even though she never screamed, Kankuro removed his hand, stepping back with terror. Garaa scared him, but she made him want to piss himself. "so, this is your village?" Temari smiled at Keisha, distracting Keisha before the other girl decided to attack her brother. "yes, I'm from the village hidden in the leaves. I didn't realize the Chunin Exams were going to start soon in this village." she laughed, Kankuro forgotten. "yes, I'm sorry for cutting this short, but we must go." Garaa said, appearing at her side. He bowed to her, but she laughed, hugging him. "this guy is so funny! Bowing to an old friend. I hope we can train one day together. I'm not the same child I was before." she told him. "yes, I would like to one day." he told her, leaving. "who was that guy?" Sakura asked Keisha. "who Garaa? He's a misunderstood child from the village hidden in the sand. You and him have a few things in common. I hope you two can become friends." she told Naruto, looking his way. "things in common?"


	3. the Chunin exams

Chapter 3

The Chunin Exams

What?!" Father, you have to be kidding me!" Keisha yelled, shock at what Kakashi-sensei had told them. "I'm afraid not. Team 7 is more than ready to join the Chunin Exams. You have to bring your papers in tomorrow and then there's a room you meet in. I wish you all good luck." Kakashi told them, waving off. "Dammit!" Keisha cursed loudly, startling her teammates. "what's wrong?" Sasuke asked her, worry for his friend. "the Chunin Exams." she told them, looking at him. "what's so scary? Their Exams. Exams mean paper. Nothing scary about that." Ignorant, innocent Naruto shrugged, not fazed at all. Keisha laughed, a short mocking laugh empty of humor. "not quite, Naruto. Your naïve if you think these exams are paper tests. These are tests of your lives. Pass them or die." after she said that, the atmosphere became intense. "D...die?" Sakura stuttered, shocked by this info that their Sensei failed to mention before. Keisha nodded, scared for her friends. "their completely by choice, so if you don't want to take it, you don't have too." Keisha hoped they would say they wouldn't take it, but luck wasn't on her side. "no way! This is the chance to prove myself! I will become Hokage, Believe it!" Naruto clenched his fist, punching the air. "this could be good training." Sasuke shrugged, confirming Keisha's second fear. "Sakura?" Keisha looked at the pink haired girl. "I...I...don't...know...I'd have to think about it." she stuttered, blushing bright red. Keisha felt a little spark of hope in her chest. She smiled, nodding. "you just may be the smartest one in this group." Keisha sighed. "since you idiots are going to be a part of this, then I guess I will too." she frowned, fearing for the future. _I just hope Sakura really thinks about this, instead of jumping to yes just because Sasuke is. _"Keisha?" Keisha blinked, staring toward the voice who broker her thoughts. "yes?" Naruto was standing a bit too close for her comfort, making her lean back a little. "how dangerous are these tests?" she frowned at the blonde. "people have died from these tests. I hear it's almost impossible to pass." "well then, it's time I add my name to the list of people who have passed this test!" Naruto grinned really big, jumping like a child. "i pray that that is the list your name is put on, and not the death list."

"so, you are joining it?" Keisha frowned at the pink haired girl as they stood in a area waiting for the blonde. "yes, I decided. I thought really hard and almost decided to not go, but this strange man disguised himself as Sasuke and tried to get me to not join. I knew then that I would go." Keisha mentally cursed the stranger who could have possibly killed her teammate, and herself for not being able to protect her. "Sakura," Keisha spoke the pink girl's name, getting her attention. She placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders, staring into her eyes. "i promise you, I will protect you. During the Chunin Exams, even after them. I will not allow anyone to harm you, or the others. As long as I breath I promise you that." Sakura was taken back by this sudden vow Keisha made to her. "okay." Sakura agreed to the vow. "it's a promise! I'll do all I can to take care of the group as well." Sakura vowed herself. Both girls grinned at each other, not noticing that Sasuke had appeared. After a few minutes of chatter, mostly Keisha and Sasuke talking about training, Naruto finally popped up. They went in the building to turn in their papers when they heard a big commotion. "please, let us through!" a girl with her hair piled on both sides of her hair had helped a boy wearing a green jumpsuit with bushy eyebrows off the floor. "please let us through." the small girl begged the men. They hit up, forcing her back on the floor beside her teammate. "that's harsh." one ninja was heard saying. "Did you say that's harsh? We're being nice by comparison."

"some of you won't survive the Chunin Exams. The exams are no place for delicate little girls."

Keisha shook her head, about ready to say something about the illusion over the door, when Sasuke stepped forward. "real nice speech, now both of you, step aside. And you can release that illusion over the door. We're trying to get to the third floor." Keisha wasn't surprised, she knew that the Uchihas were masters at illusion, so they could see right through a amateur illusion like this. Sakura explained that this was room 201, not 301. the ninjas removed the illusion, and one charged after Sasuke. Sasuke was ready, about to hit with a kick, when the guy with bushy eyebrows stopped their attacks. The two ninjas left, and Sasuke brought his foot down when the ninja let go of him. "Hey what happened to the plan? I thought you was the one who told us to keep a low profile?" a guy with long hair said to the bushy brow guy. Their team talked while Sasuke wondered what happened to the bruises on the guy's arms. _Something is strange about that boy. I better keep an eye on those two._ Keisha observed. The bushy brow boy walked up to Sakura. "my name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura, Right?"

"yeah?" she confirmed confusingly. He grins, winking as his thumb goes up. "please be my girlfriend. I'll protect you with my life. "definitely...not." the boy's hope crashes down, and he looked like he was sadden by her denial. "but why?"

"because your a weirdo." she stated without hesitation. Naruto laughed at the boy's rejection scene, and the other teammate catches Sasuke's and Keisha's attention. "hey you! Over here! What's your name?"

"it's common curtsey to give your own name before asking someone else." Sasuke told the boy with long hair. "hey! Your a rookie, aren't you? How old are you anyways?"

"I'm not obliged to answer"

"what's that?"

a giggling noise got Keisha's attention. She was so busy standing by Sasuke, waiting for the time to intervene, she forgotten about the girl. "hey, girl." the girl with the hair piled on both sides looked at the blue haired girl behind the cute ninja who's kick had been caught by Lee's grip. "yeah?"

"did your team really not see past the illusion? Or was that a trick to keep the profile down?"

"we really didn't see past it." Keisha sighed, disappointed in that answer. "i was afraid you'd say that. Hey, when you finish your little argument, come to the room, I'll be there waiting." Keisha told Sasuke walking past the two upset ninjas that had their head against the wall. "Keisha!" Sasuke walked after her, leaving the other ninjas alone. As they walked to the third floor, Sasuke thought back to when he and Keisha first started to get close.

**FLASHBACK**

Keishie?" the small Sasuke child went looking through his home, finding his friend to see if she wanted to practice the new techniques they learned at the academy that day. When he couldn't find her in the normal places, he went to seek her in the area that they trained in. seeing her not there, he was about to give up, when Itachi said he saw her run into the woods. Sasuke realized she was at their secret place. A place only Sasuke, Itachi, and her knew about. Sasuke was right, she was there. She was bent over, her face hidden in her crouched knees. He could hear the soft whimpering of crying. He snug up behind her, and just wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on top of hers. "Sasuke-kun?" she lifted her head, turning to see could face him. "it's okay. You can cry if you want to." Sasuke told her. She nodded, hugging him as she cried in his shirt. It was then that he felt a sort of connection with her. After she finished crying, she told him why she was crying. Even after a year, she was still missing her father. She saw him today, but he didn't even return her wave. Not even nod his head at her. "he was too busy with his new teammates to even notice his own child." she looked ready to start crying again, but Sasuke shook his head. "that's not true! I'm sure your daddy just didn't see you. That's it! He didn't see you, otherwise, he'd had talked to you." Sasuke reassured her. "you think so?" she asked him softly, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "yeah! I'm positive!" he told her cheerfully. She smiled, thanking him. "hey Keishie?" Sasuke asked her after a few minutes of laying on the grass, staring up at the clouds. He sat up when he said her name. She did too, looking at her friend. "Yeah?"

"we'll be friends forever, right?" Keisha nodded. "yeah. Of course."

"Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to marry you, Sasuke."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah! it's a promise!"

**FLASHBACK END**


End file.
